Friend Zone
by adelwu
Summary: Berawal dari galau yang hanya disebabkan oleh sengitnya persaingan mendapatkan peringkat 1 di kelas. Justru berakhir menjadi galau yang disebabkan perasaan bimbang akibat seseorang yang dengan seenak jidatnya memasuki kehidupan Yixing. Rival. Yang kemudian berubah menjadi teman. Hingga akhirnya menjadi seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi satu sama lain. It's SuLay fanfiction!
1. Prologue

**FRIEND ZONE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by adelwu**

 **Cast: - Kim Junmyeon**

 **\- Zhang Yixing**

 **and other cast.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: (gagal) Romance, Comedy.**

 **Disclaimer: seluruh cast adalah murni milik agensi terkait dan kedua orang tua mereka. Dan tentunya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. -istilah kasarnya sih cuma pinjem nama mereka. udah gitu ajah-**

 **WARNING!!! Berawal dari Bromance tapi akhirnya melenceng ke YAOI!!! Boy Boy!!!**

 **Bahasa campur aduk. Karena sesungguhnya perbedaan itu indah kawan.**

 **Typo bertaburan indah seperti bintang-bintang di langit.**

 **GA SUKA? NAGAJUSEYO~ (SILAHKAN OUT)**

 **Kan itu udah dikasih warn ya guys~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOGUE**

Belajar dengan baik.

Selalu mendapat nilai yang baik saat ujian.

Menjadi peringkat 10 besar di kelas.

Lulus dengan nilai yang fantastis.

Diterima di universitas favorit.

Itulah impian 'sederhana' yang diinginkan oleh setiap siswa SMA tingkat akhir atau yang akrab disebut 'Gosam'.

Tak terkecuali juga untuk seseorang bernama Zhang Yixing.

Yixing hanya ingin segera lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan dan dapat diterima di universitas pilihannya.

Sederhana bukan?

Orang yang satu ini memang menyukai sesuatu yang simple.

Cinta?

Pacar?

Maaf saja. Dua kata tersebut tak ada dalam kamus hidupnya. -ah lebih tepatnya BELUM. Yeah, untuk sementara ini-

Hingga pada akhirnya, kenyataan berkata lain..

"Apa hebatnya sih dia?! Cuma siswa yang hobinya sombong!!".

"Bukan sombong. Tapi bicara sesuai fakta. Tolong koreksi ya manis~ Hobi banget ya ngomongin orang dibelakang?!".

...

"Aha! Aku tahu apa yang ga bisa kamu sombongin!"

"Apa? Tinggi badan? Kan aku-...".

"Cie nipak~! AHAHAHAHAHA-..."

"...masih lebih tinggi daripada kamu. Beda 2cm lhoo~".

"...-HAHAHAHAHA SHIT".

"1-0".

...

"Peringkat 1?? Stop dreaming, please! Yang ada kau bakal dapet peringkat 11! Aku akui kamu memang pintar apalagi di pelajaran eksak. Tapi dikeseharian kamu lebih banyak ogeb nya daripada pinternya. Peringkat 1 itu cocoknya untuk siswa aktif seperti aku. Nah kamu? udah pasif, memble pula".

"Kalo ngomong bisa tolong disaring dulu gak sih!!!".

"Bersyukurlah yang aku bakal tikung cuma peringkat kamu, bukan hati kamu kok".

"..."

...

"BERISIK WOII!!! Dasar gamers gesrek!! Main ya main aja, ga perlu pake acara teriak-teriak!!! Disini ada yang mencoba untuk tidur! Paham tuan muda Kim??!!!".

"Tidur ya tinggal tidur sana! Tenang aja, yang aku tembak ya musuh di dalem game ini. Bukan kamu".

"Hah?".

"Apa? Mau aku 'tembak'?"

"HASDFGHJKLZZZZZ FUCK!".

" Apa katamu? Fuck??? Mau? Dimana? Kapan? Sekarang? Berapa ronde? Tunggu dulu sebentar. Tanggung nih 1 mission lagi".

"JAHANAM KAU!".

...

"Cih! Aku gak sudi 'Friend Zone' sama kamu!".

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Mana sudi aku yang punya ratusan fans ini, justru kena 'friend zone' sama makhluk astral macem kamu!? Disaat banyak wanita seksi yang ngantri, ngapain aku harus sama kamu yang cungkring gak berisi!?".

"ITU MULUT LAKNAT BISA DIKONTROL DIKIT GAK SIH!!!??".

"Jangan muna, Xing... Aku denger pas tadi kamu ngobrol sama Xiumin hyung. Kamu bilang aku itu sebenernya ganteng".

"Hasdfghjklzzzz terserah kamu lah Jun. Kamu suci, aku penuh dosa".

"Xing...".

"Apa lagi sih!?".

"Tolong pasang telinga kamu dulu. Aku mau ngomong".

"Hnngg...".

"Oke.. Karena kita sama-sama gak sudi, aku punya solusi. Berarti kita harus up level".

"Apaan sih?! Feeling ku ga enak nih. Jangan absurd please Jun-..."

"Kita taken".

"Hah?".

"Ogeb atau budeg sih kamu!?"

"Xi Anyiinggg-..."

"Aku menyukaimu, Xing. Saranghae...".

"AHA HAHAHA HAHAHAHHA".

"Ketawa?".

"Engga. Nangis".

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana jadinya kehidupan seorang Zhang Yixing yang aman damai dan tentram justru harus berakhir menjadi rumit tanpa alasan yang jelas?

Namun disaat yang bersamaan juga membuat hidupnya sedikit berwarna.

Berawal dari galau yang hanya disebabkan oleh sengitnya persaingan mendapatkan peringkat 1.

Justru berubah menjadi galau yang disebabkan perasaan bimbang akibat seseorang yang dengan seenak jidatnya memasuki kehidupan Yixing.

Oh bukan. Bukan hanya kehidupannya.

Namun juga hati dan pikirannya.

Rival.

Yang kemudian berubah menjadi teman.

Hingga akhirnya menjadi seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi satu sama lain.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

Hai readers~! Aku bikin cerita baru nih~ Tapi tenang aja... bukan berarti yang lama ditinggalin ya *eh

Beautiful Accident bakal terus aku lanjutin kok. Ini sih kebetulan sebut saja tiba-tiba ada hidayah lewat. XD

Dan kalem ya... Baru sekedar prolog nih.

Dan yeah seperti yang disebutkan tadi, disini Junmen lebih tinggi 2cm dari Iching ya *horeeeeee!!! give applause!!!prok prok prok~~!!!"

:'v XD

Btw, Happy New Year guys~


	2. Chapter 1

**FRIEND ZONE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by adelwu**

 **Cast: - Kim Junmyeon**

 **\- Zhang Yixing**

 **and other cast.**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Genre: (gagal) Romance, Comedy.**

 **Disclaimer: seluruh cast adalah murni milik agensi terkait dan kedua orang tua mereka. Dan tentunya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. -istilah kasarnya sih cuma pinjem nama mereka. udah gitu ajah-**

 **WARNING! Berawal dari Bromance tapi akhirnya melenceng ke YAOI! Boy × Boy!**

 **Bahasa campur aduk. Karena sesungguhnya perbedaan itu indah kawan.**

 **Typo bertaburan indah seperti bintang-bintang di langit.**

 **GA SUKA? NAGAJUSEYO~ (SILAHKAN OUT)**

 **Kan itu udah dikasih warn ya guys~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Pagi hari yang cerah.

Sayangnya suasana cerah tersebut tak memengaruhi suasana hati seorang siswa yang kini tengah berjalan kaki menuju ke sekolahnya. Ia berjalan menunduk, mengamati langkah kakinya sendiri.

Dapat terlihat sebuah name tag yang tersemat di seragamnya, bertuliskan:

 _Zhang Yi Xing_

Ini merupakan hari pertamanya berangkat sekolah seiring berakhirnya libur panjang semester. Namun bukannya wajah cerah tanpa beban yang ditampilkan, justru ia berangkat dengan wajah kusut seperti tengah menahan beban hidup yang kejam.

Terlalu banyak hal yang berkecamuk di kepala pria manis berdarah chinese itu.

Pertama, sekarang ia sudah kelas 3 SMA, atau lebih sering disebut 'Gosam'. Itu artinya ia tak boleh main-main lagi. Harus serius. Ia ngin lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan serta dapat diterima di universitas pilihannya. Dan sebisa mungkin mempertahankan peringkatnya. -ngomong-ngomong ia menjadi peringkat 1 di kelasnya selama 2 tahun berturut-turut-

Kedua, sudah pasti teman-teman sekelasnya di kelas 2 dulu akan berada di kelas yang berbeda-beda. Ia harus beradaptasi lagi dengan suasana kelas barunya nanti. Dan tak lupa berdoa semoga ada teman sekelasnya yang dulu akan sekelas lagi dengannya.

Ketiga, pengumuman tentang pembagian kelas itu sudah bocor tadi malam dan otomatis membuat grup chatting kelasnya itu ricuh seketika.

Dan dari kabar tersebut, Yixing telah mengetahui bahwa ia termasuk siswa di kelas 3-1.

Dari situlah yang membuat Yixing berangkat sekolah dengan wajah kusut tak bersemangat.

Ketika ia melihat foto yang merupakan daftar absen murid kelas tersebut, ia mendapat hal baik dan hal buruk sekaligus.

Hal baiknya, ia sekelas lagi dengan Kyungsoo, sobat karibnya yang selalu menempel seperti permen karet dengannya.

Hal buruknya, banyak nama-nama yang tak asing bagi Yixing. Yang setahunya, mereka itu para peringkat 1 di kelasnya masing-masing saat kelas 2.

 _Mampus aku! Persaingannya bakal ketat nih!_

 _Kalau peringkat ku turun gimana?_

 _Kalau aku ga dapet peringkat 1 lagi gimana?_

 _Kalau nanti saingannya mereka pakenya 'senggol bacok' gimana?_

 _Duh gimana nih? takut dimarahin Mama..._

Oke, Yixing sudah parno duluan rupanya.

Ia menghela nafas untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya, kemudian hanya pasrah ketika kedua kakinya kembali melangkah mulai memasuki gerbang sekolah yang sudah menyambutnya sedari tadi.

Sementara itu, seorang siswa lain yang berjalan hampir bersebelahan dengan Yixing saat masuk gerbang tadi, bola matanya melirik sebentar pada pria bermata sayu itu. Selanjutnya ia kembali berjalan dengan wajah coolnya yang terkesan angkuh. Sepertinya ia mengenal Yixing. Ya, hanya sebatas kenal dan tahu nama saja.

Hingga akhirnya seorang siswa lain yang berparas cantik, padahal ia diketahui sebagai seorang pria, menepuk pundaknya lalu langsung merangkulnya. Di name tag nya tertulis nama chinese: Xi Lu Han. Wajahnya tampak bersemangat.

"Hei! Junmyeon! Apa kabarmu? Gimana liburanmu kemarin?".

Mata rusa itu berbinar-binar menatap kawannya yang ia rangkul tersebut.

"Hei juga, Lu. Yahhh lumayan lah... Aku ke Kanada lagi".

Jawab sosok yang diketahui bernama Junmyeon itu.

Luhan manggut-manggut seperti sudah paham.

"Widiihhhhh iya deh percaya.. Oh ya, kamu udah denger kabar belum? Kelas baru mu itu, kelas 3-1, isinya anak-anak yang dulunya peringkat satu di kelas mereka masing-masing lohhh".

Junmyeon tak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi terkejut terharu atau apapun itu lah. Ia hanya melirik Luhan tak minat. Wajahnya seolah berkata: _Too late madafakah~ Udah tau keleuuusss~_

"Oh".

Dan hanya kata itu lah yang keluar dari bibir pria bernama lengkap Kim Jun Myeon itu.

Sementara Luhan menatapnya heran sebagai balasan.

"Kamu udah tahu ya, Jun? Ah... Sebagai 'pembawa berita berjalan', aku jadi ngerasa ga enak nih. Ternyata kamu udah tahu duluan. Eh ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi seneng ga sekelas lagi sama kamu".

Gantian Junmyeon yang mengernyit heran ke Luhan.

"Loh, kenapa emang?".

Tanyanya dengan cukup penasaran.

Luhan sempat menghela nafas dahulu sebelun menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon.

"Please deh ya... Aku lebih suka kelas yang aman tentram tanpa persaingan yang pengap seperti itu. Bisa stress aku nanti. Cukup Sehun kesayangan ku aja yang bikin aku stress, yang lain jangan".

Jelas Luhan dengan panjang lebar yang disertai. dengan sesi curhatannya juga.

Junmyeon berdecak sebal. Ia kelewat paham dengan kawannya itu yang sempat diberi gelar ratu eh raja baper (bawa perasaan).

Kemudian ia manggut-manggut paham.

"Ah... begitu ya... Ya sudah sana! Jangan nempel-nempel lagi sama aku! Jangan minta nebeng lagi! Jangan minta traktiran lagi! Jangan utang-...".

"EH Eh eh eh eh eh! Bercanda~ Bercanda~ Junmyeon ganteng~ Yaelah langsung ngambek".

Luhan langsung memotong ucapan Junmyeon dengan seenak jidatnya. Bahaya kalau Junmyeon sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata horror tadi. Bisa membahayakan hidupnya, begitu kata Luhan.

Kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk huruf v.

"Bukan ngambek. Cuma pundung".

"Sama aja bego".

Junmyeon melotot horror ke Luhan. Menatap pria cantik itu dengan tatapan tajam setajam pisau cukur milik ayahnya.

"Hah?! Tadi kamu bilang apa?!".

Luhan menelan salivanya. Bisa ia rasakan aura gelap menguar di sekitar tubuh Junmyeon.

"Engga kok ha.. hahaha ha... Euu.. A-anu... Tadi aku bilang kamu pinter.. Ah bukan! Kamu Jenius!".

Luhan nyengir minta damai untuk yang kedua kalinya pada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon sedikit meredam emosinya. Hei, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk makan orang kan?!

"Lagian nih ya... aku yakin ga ada yang bisa nandingin aku. Cih! mereka sih ga ada apa-apanya!".

Ucap Junmyeon dengan kadar kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

Luhan cuma bergidik ngeri.

Tapi ga ada yang bisa disangkal juga sih.

Junmyeon bukannya sombong. Tapi berbicara sesuai fakta. Terbukti dia memang siswa cerdas dan multitalented yang prestasinya tak diragukan lagi. 2 tahun berturut-turut ini selama sekelas dengan Luhan, ia selalu mendapat peringkat 1.

"Hohooo~ Mantap jiwa lah~".

Luhan mengacungkan ibu jarinya tepat di depan wajah Junmyeon.

Luhan kembali menepuk pundak kawannya itu.

"Eh, aku mau ke kantin dulu nih. Selamat datang di kelas 'neraka' mu itu~ Bye~".

Luhan langsung melesat pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Junmyeon yang berdecak sebal akibat ulah absurd temannya itu.

Kemudian Junmyeon baru tersadar ternyata ia telah berada tepat di depan pintu sebuah ruang kelas. Terlihat sebuah papan kecil yang berada di atas pintu ruangan tersebut, bertuliskan: 3-1.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Yixing berada. Di ruang kelas barunya. Dengan suasana baru. Dan juga teman-teman baru.

Beberapa anak yang lain telah beradaptasi dengan cepat rupanya. Nimbrung sana-sini kemudian terlarut dalam obrolan seru.

Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang duduk diam termenung di pojokan.

Ia sendiri yang memilih tempat duduk yang terletak di barisan ke dua dari belakang itu dan dekat dengan jendela. Lebih nyaman aja sih, begitu kata Yixing.

Salahnya juga yang belum mau mencoba berbaur dengan yang lain. Ia akui ia memang payah dalam hal bergaul. Lambat dalam beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru.

Namun, bukan hal itu juga yang menjadi faktor utamanya. Sebenarnya ia tengah menunggu kehadiran Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi belum juga kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Yixing melirik sejenak pada arloji hitam kecil yang melekat sempurna di lengannya.

 _10 menit lagi bel masuk. Cari mati nih anak... Duh cimol ku... kamu dimana?_

Batin Yixing berbicara resah.

Merasa tak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu, ia pun menunggu sambil mengamati suasana kelas barunya itu.

Hingga akhirnya pandangannya jatuh pada sosok yang terduduk di bangku yang terletak di barisan ke dua di hadapannya. Ia tengah mengobrol dengan dua orang lainnya yang berada di dekatnya. Satu orang dengan badan tinggi dan tatapan mata yang tajam serta wajah yang terkesan super cool. Satu lagi dengan badan yang 'kurang tinggi' dan wajahnya yang cute.

Samar-samar Yixing dapat mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Junmyeon~ mana nih oleh-olehnya? Kamu kan habis dari Kanada...".

Si cute berbicara dengan nada agak genit pada anak yang ia panggil Junmyeon tadi.

"Ada di rumah lah, Baek. Nanti main aja. Kan biasanya juga begitu. Please deh, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku ke luar negeri".

"Oh iya... lupa aku... hehehehehe~".

"Gimana kabar Minho hyung disana, Jun?".

Giliran si 'poker face' yang bertanya.

"Yah... baik. Ya begitu lah, sibuk urusin kantor cabang yang ada di Kanada".

Si poker face cuma manggut-manggut paham.

 _Heol! Daebak! Kanada? Negeri maple itu? Yang ada auroranya itu?_

 _Bau-baunya holang kaya nih. Atau jangan-jangan chaebol (pewaris perusahaan) ? Pantes songong._

 _Hmmm mereka bertiga pasti dulunya sekelas. Udah akrab gitu sih._

Yixing mulai berkomentar seenak jidat. Dalam hati sih lebih tepatnya.

"Eh, Hun. Tadi Luhan bilang dia seneng karena ga sekelas lagi sama aku. Jangan-jangan dia gak tahu kalau ternyata kamu disini juga?".

Giliran Junmyeon, yang Yixing sebut 'songong' tadi, yang kini bertanya.

"Engga. Dia tahu kok. Entahlah, kadang aku juga ga paham sama jalan pikirannya dia. Ngomong-ngomong gimana nih sama pendapatmu tentang kelas ini? Mereka anak-anak pinter semua. Anak kelas lain bilang ini kelas favorit".

Yixing reflek menajamkan pendengarannya. Rupanya yang lain juga menggalaukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Well, aku sih tetep yakin kemampuan mereka masih jauh dibawah aku. Jadi ya, aku tenang-tenang aja...".

Jawab Junmyeon dengan enteng seolah tanpa beban dan tanpa dosa.

 _Hell! Udah songong sok tahu pula!_

Yixing udah mencak-mencak kesel. Masih dalem hati sih.

Entah, sebut saja ia punya phobia terhadap orang yang bersifat sombong.

Kalau sudah begitu, Yixing lebih memilih untuk tak berurusan sebisa mungkin dengan orang tersebut. Meminimalisir kontak komunikasi dengannya. Jaga-jaga supaya ga makan hati katanya.

Walaupun pembawaan Yixing kalem, nyatanya ia termasuk tipe orang yang mudah tersulut emosi. Kalau ngamuk, bisa bikin merinding selama 7 hari 7 malem. Begitu kata teman-temannya.

Jadi untuk meminimalisir hal tersebut terjadi, Yixing memilih untuk menghindari berbicara dengan orang sombong yang bermulut pedas.

Baru saja ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatan 'menguping lalu memberikan komentar'nya, saat itu pula Kyungsoo datang dengan santainya dan langsung berjalan ke arahnya.

Tanpa basa basi ia langsung duduk di bangku kosong yang terletak di samping Yixing.

"Berangkatnya siang banget, Soo. Kejebak macet di jalan?".

Tanya Yixing pada sosok yang telah ia tunggu dari tadi itu.

"Engga sih. Kejebak di kantin lebih tepatnya. Di rumah tadi aku ga sempet sarapan".

Jelas Kyungsoo dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sekitar 10 detik setelah Kyungsoo mendaratkan bokongnya di bangkunya tadi, bel tanda masuk berbunyi nyaring.

Pria bermata bulat itu kembali menatap Yixing.

"Nice time kan?".

Yixing hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya di hadapan wajah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi 1 menit yang lalu.

2 jam pelajaran tadi hanya dipakai untuk sesi perkenalan dengan wali kelas dan pemberitahuan beberapa informasi pendidikan.

Well, sudah menjadi tradisi memang di saat hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru, kegiatan belajar mengajar belum sepenuhnya kondusif. Pihak sekolah SM High School masih mengatur pembagian jadwal pelajaran untuk seluruh kelas.

Kembali ke Yixing.

Kini ia telah ditarik oleh Kyungsoo untuk segera keluar kelas dan menuju kantin.

"Ngapain di kelas, Xing. Anak-anaknya pada gak asik. Mending ke kelas Jongin terus ke kantin yuk!".

Kata Kyungsoo tadi.

Benar memang. Murid-murid di kelas itu tampaknya masih ada kesan canggung dan sendiri-sendiri. Ia dan Kyungsoo cukup kesulitan saat mencoba berbaur dengan mereka. Apa karena efek anak-anak pinter disatuin jadinya seperti itu? Entah, Yixing sudah tak mau ambil pusing. Selama masih ada Kyungsoo, ia yakin akan baik-baik saja.

Sebelum ke kantin, mereka mampir ke ke kelas Jongin -yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan ruang kelas 3-1-.

Jongin adalah salah satu sobat karib Yixing yang lainnya selain Kyungsoo. Sayangnya mereka tak sekelas lagi. Jongin ada di kelas 3-2.

3 sekawan itu berjalan bersama menuju kantin.

Saat dirasa sudah setengah perjalanan, Yixing tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Dan menepuk jidatnya yang tertutup poni itu cukup keras.

"Ah! Omo! Dompet ku ada di tas!".

Seru Yixing. Dia kelupaan (lagi) rupanya. Hal klasik memang bagi Kyungsoo maupun Jongin.

"Cepet sana balik lagi. Aku sama Kyungsoo duluan ya. Kita tunggu di tempat biasa".

Yixing manggut-manggut paham.

Ia segera berlari ke arah kelasnya lagi.

Begitu sampai di ambang pintu kelasnya, pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah 3 anak yang sedang asik mengobrol tengah duduk di sekitar tempat duduk miliknya. Satu orang duduk di bangku miliknya. Yixing kenal siapa dia.

Junmyeon.

Si anak songong tadi.

 _Lah!? Gimana nih ngambilnya._

Yixing mendadak galau.

Simple sih. Ia hanya ingin mengambil dompet di tasnya.

Tapi itu artinya ia harus menghampiri bocah songong itu sambil bilang _permisi..._ ya kan?

Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya tadi, Yixing benar-benar tak ingin berurusan sama sekali dengan orang semacam Junmyeon.

Di tengah pergulatan batin Yixing tersebut, antara ia harus maju atau mundur, sebuah pemandangan cukup mengejutkan mata pemuda chinese itu.

Junmyeon yang sedang meminum air dari botol minum miliknya, tiba-tiba menumpahkan sedikit isinya. Tumpahan air itu tepat mengenai tas Yixing.

Catat sekali lagi. **Di tas miliknya.**

Tas ransel ungu kesayangannya.

Yang ia beli sendiri dengan uang tabungannya.

Yixing cengo luar biasa.

Parahnya lagi, setelah menumpahkan air itu, Junmyeon ternyata melihat tepat ke arahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik.

Bukannya permintaan maaf yang Yixing terima, justru Junmyeon memasang ekspresi wajah masa bodo seolah tak melakukan dosa apapun.

Ia kembali melanjutkan acara ngobrol asiknya dengan kawan-kawannya. Mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari seorang Zhang Yi Xing.

 _Kampret! Minta maaf kek woi! Hasdfghjklzzzz!_

Apalah daya. Yixing hanya bisa mencak-mencak dalem hati.

Dengan mood yang hancur lebur, ia memilih untuk kembali keluar kelas, menyusul Kyungsoo dan Jongin di kantin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Xing...?".

"Hngg..".

"Xing...?".

"Hnggghhhhh...".

"Mau sampai kapan itu Jjajangmyeon kamu aduk-aduk gitu? Kalau gak mau sini buat aku aja. Aku masih laper nih".

Cerocos seorang siswi berambut coklat agak ikal yang duduk berhadapan dengan Yixing.

Perkenalkan, namanya Yeri. Satu-satunya teman wanita terdekat yang Yixing miliki. Hobinya memang ikut nimbrung saat Yixing Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang bersama.

"Yaudah.. Nih...".

Yixing menyodorkan mangkuk jjajangmyeon tadi pada Yeri dengan ikhlas. Yang disambut suka cita oleh cengiran khas Yeri.

"Kenapa sih, Xing? Kusut banget tuh muka".

Giliran Kyungsoo yang mulai risih dengan wajah kusut Yixing.

"Kalau ada masalah cerita dong. Tadi ada something ya? Cerita dong... Siapa tahu kita bisa-..."

"Itu, tadi jjajangmyeon yang aku kasih ke Yeri kamu yang bayar ya, Soo".

"...bantu-... EH!? HEH!? Heh! heh! Bentar bentar! Koq gitu sih?! Tadi kan kamu balik ngambil-... Bentar... Jangan bilang kamu tadi ga jadi ngambil dompet?!".

Kyungsoo sewot mendadak mendengar celotehan Yixing barusan. Hampir saja ia tersedak dengan makanannya.

Sementara yang dipelototin Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis penuh aegyo padanya.

"Hehehe... Mian~".

Yixing nyengir kuda. Dimple nya nampak ke permukaan.

"Udah lah aegyonya, Xing. Kyungsoo udah mual tuh".

Kini Jongin ikut bersuara.

Yixing mbrengut.

"Ga usah pundung. Mending ceritain gimana anak-anak di kelas kamu. Tadi kata Kyungsoo, mereka gak asik. Bener ya?".

Yixing cuma pasrah. Ya udah lah daripada ga ada topik pembicaraan. Masa dia cuma duduk diam sementara 3 temannya itu asik makan makanannya masing-masing.

"Iya. Perasaanku dulu waktu kita pertama masuk kelas 2 dulu suasananya gak canggung canggung banget deh. Di kelasmu sih gimana, Jong?".

"Sorry aja nih ya... Anak-anak di kelasku sih fun-fun aja. Mereka bisa diajak bercanda. Aku aja tadi udah dapet banyak temen baru".

Jelas Jongin dengan tenang.

"Di kelasku, kelas 3-3, anak-anaknya juga asik sih".

Yeri menyambung pembicaraan. Ngomong-ngomong, mulutnya lumayan belepotan karena saus jjajangmyeon yang ia makan. Menyadari hal tersebut, Yixing melemparkan tisu padanya.

"Itu mulutmu dikondisikan dulu. Cewek bukan sih..".

Yixing sedang tidak mood untuk menjaga kata-katanya.

Alhasil Yeri mulai ngedumel gak jelas sambil mengelap sisi sisi bibirnya menggunakan tisu tadi.

"Eh Xing.. Nanti kita masuk kelasnya agak telat aja ya".

Kyungsoo memberi ajakan pada Yixing.

"Loh? Kenapa emang Soo?".

Tanya Yixing penasaran.

"Yaelah kamu juga bete kan sama suasana kelas yang gak asik?! Kita ke toilet nanti di lama-lamain aja".

Lumayan juga ide Kyungsoo. Tapi..

"Kalau ditanya sama songsaenim gimana?".

"Ya jawab aja kita habis dari toilet. Selesai deh perkara".

Jawab Kyungsoo final.

Yixing manggut-manggut paham.

Yeri dan Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan Yixing bergantian.

"Kalian ini ya.. Diam-diam menghanyutkan..".

Yeri geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yah.. Ga ada salahnya juga sih.. Nakal dikit mah ga apa-apa...".

Kalau soal hal nakal, Jongin akan otomatis satu pemikiran.

"Nice lah~".

.

.

.

.

.

Bel berakhirnya jam istirahat pertama sudah berdering sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Semua siswa telah berada di ruang kelas.

Namun di ruang kelas 3-1 ini masih terdapat dua bangku kosong di barisan kedua dari belakang yang letaknya di dekat jendela. Entah kemana perginya sang pemiliknya masing-masing.

Junmyeon yang sadar akan hal itu, ia bertanya pada Sehun yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Eh Hun, 2 anak di belakang itu kemana? Bolos?".

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya tak tahu.

Junmyeon pun kembali ke posisi duduknya yang menghadap depan. Senyum miring tercetak di bibirnya.

 _Cih! Dasar Made in China._

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat yang berbeda namun masih di waktu yang sama.

Tepatnya di toilet pria.

" Soo.. Kok telinga ku tiba-tiba gatel ya?".

Yixing bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya yang tengah mencuci tangan di wastafel.

"Ada yang lagi ngomongin kamu tuh".

Jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya.

Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki mendekat terdengar oleh keduanya. Itu Jongin rupanya.

"Woi kalian berdua! Buruan masuk ke kelas gih sana! Bolosnya dipending dulu".

Kyungsoo dan Yixing mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa emangnya?".

Kyungsoo bertanya penasaran.

"Bukannya apa-apa. Lagi pelajarannya Yoo saem tuh".

"Oohhh".

Yixing dan Kyungsoo hanya ber oh ria.

Sampai akhirnya Yixing menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh sebentar... Yoo saem? Yoo Yeon Seok songsaenim? Guru Biologi itu? Yang katanya super tegas terus juga kadang kata-katanya pedes? Yoo saem si poker face itu? Yoo saem yang itu?".

Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

" Ya iya lah, ogeb... Emangnya ada Yoo saem yang lain disini!?".

Yixing dan Kyungsoo langsung saling berpandangan.

"MAMPUS KITA!".

Tepat setelah suara jeritan itu mengalun indah di udara, saat itu juga 2 orang berbeda tinggi badan itu lari terbirit-birit menuju kelas mereka.

Meninggalkan Jongin yang geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan 2 sahabatnya itu.

"Makanya... Jangan nyoba-nyoba nakal kalau kenyataannya gak mampu".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kalian hah!?".

Suara Yoo saem menggema di ruangan kelas 3-1. Membuat dua siswa di hadapannya itu makin menciut.

"Maaf, saem... Kami tadi habis dari toilet".

Jawab Kyungsoo dengan meyakinkan.

"Benar dari toilet? Bukan berniat bolos!?".

Tanya Yoo saem penuh selidik. Matanya menatap tajam pada dua makhluk yang tengah menghadapnya itu.

" I-i.. Iya, saem kami dari toilet. Maaf karena kami datang terlambat..".

Giliran Yixing yang bersuara.

"Oke, anggap saja hari ini saya sedang baik hati. Cepat sana duduk! Tapi di lain waktu jika kalian terlambat lagi, maka saya anggap kalian bolos pelajaran saya! Paham!?".

"Iya, saem. Terimakasih".

Yixing dan Kyungsoo pun langsung bergegas menuju tempat duduk mereka.

Baru saja Yixing mendaratkan bokongnya di bangku miliknya, telinganya menagkap sebuah suara.

"'Rajin' banget ya...".

JEGERRRRRR

Awan mendung yang sedari tadi menggantung di atas kepala Yixing tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan petir.

 _SHIT! SIAPA TUH YANG NGOMONG NJIR!?_

Yixing melotot tajam kearah seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai sumber dari kata-kata sindiran laknat tadi.

Itu Junmyeon.

Si anak songong.

Yang tadi menumpahkan air di tas kesayangan Yixing.

 _Dafuq!_

"Siapa sih itu, Xing? Jun.. Jun.. Siapa.. Gitu tadi namanya... Kampret! Maksudnya apa tuh!? Nyindir kita!?".

Bukan hanya Yixing saja yang dibuat mendidih rupanya, Kyungsoo juga.

Si yang punya nama pun akhirnya menoleh ke arah belakang. Dan lagi, pandangannya bertemu dengan mata sayu Yixing yang kini berubah menjadi tajam setajam pisau dapur.

Bukannya rasa takut, terkejut, merasa bersalah atau apapun itu lah, Junmyeon justru hanya menampilkan ekspresi wajah datar. Detik berikutnya ia kembali menatap ke arah depan.

Uap di kepala Yixing makin mengepul. Kemudian ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Begitu terus sampai ia rasa emosinya sedikit mereda.

Yixing cuma bisa mengelus dadanya.

Andaikan kalian semua tahu, Yixing tuh gak bisa diginiin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

Bel istirahat ke-2 telah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Disaat hampir seluruh penghuni kelasnya berhamburan keluar, Yixing dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk tetap tinggal di kelas. Ada Jongin juga yang tadi justru mengunjungi kelas mereka lalu langsung ikut nimbrung.

" Oooohhh jadi dia tuh numpahin air minumnya ke tas kamu pas kamu balik lagi ngambil dompetmu tadi?! Dia gak minta maaf sama sekali?! Kok brengsek sih!".

Kyungsoo tampaknya baru paham dengan situasi yang dihadapi Yixing.

Yixing manggut-manggut kesel sebagai responnya.

"Junmyeon? Dia emang gitu orangnya! Mungkin karena ayahnya CEO Kim corp. itu jadi dia bisa songong seenak jidatnya! Iya sih pinter... Tapi kadang sok pinter malah".

Tutur Jongin dengan sedikit penekanan emosi di setiap ucapannya itu.

Yixing dan Kyungsoo langsung menatapnya heran.

" Kamu kenal dia, Jong?".

Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Iya. Dulu aku sekelas sama dia pas kelas 1. Aku sering banget hampir berantem sama tuh orang. Anak macem dia kita abaikan aja, jangan sampe ada urusan sama dia. Percuma soalnya, beda spesies dengan kita".

Jelas Jongin panjang kali lebar pada dua kawannya itu yang kini ber oh ria.

" Kenapa gak sekalian berantem beneran aja sih, Jong!? Tonjok aja muka songong itu sampe babak belur! Sampe sekarat kalau bisa!".

Baik itu Jongin mau pun Kyungsoo, mereka hanya nyengir paham. Yixing masih dalam mode ngamuknya. Toh di ruangan ini tak ada siswa lain selain mereka. Jadi, biarkanlah Yixing meluapkan emosinya untuk saat ini.

"Tahu gak? Dia tadi pagi ngomong ini-itu lah soal liburannya ke Kanada lah.. Soal perusahaannya lah.. Bla bla bla dengan wajah sombongnya yang minta dihajar!".

Amarah tergambar jelas pada wajah lelaki manis yang memiliki dimple itu. Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya menyimaknya dengan sabar.

"Dia ngeremehin anak di kelas ini ga akan ada yang bisa ngalahin dia jadi peringkat 1. Songong banget kan!? Beneran ngajak ribut emang! Terus-..."

"Eeuu.. Xing...".

"...-nih ya.. Emang dia udah tahu kemampuan kita semua segimana!? Main ngomong seenak pantatnya aja! Nah tadi-...".

" Xing...".

"...-pas dia numpahin air minum laknatnya itu ke tas ku, jelas-jelas dia juga ngelihat ke aku! Boro-boro minta maaf, malah itu muka makin minta ditendang aja! Kan-...".

" Xing... A-aa.. Anu...".

"...-apa susahnya sih minta maaf!? Perasaan aku juga ga bikin masalah sama dia deh! Apa mentang-mentang ada di posisi hierarki tertinggi gitu!? Jadi hobinya menindas kaum lemah sepertiku!? Dasar brengsek gila biadab jahanam laknaaattt! Bener-bener-...".

"Xing...!".

"...-harus banget ya dia sombong tingkat dewa gitu!? Menurutku si apa hebatnya sih dia!? Cuma siswa yang hobinya sombong! Kan-... Eh sebentar... Jong..? Soo...? Kalian kenapa? Kok kek salah tingkah gitu? Muka kalian kenapa bisa pucet gitu macem sapi yang mau dipotong?".

Yixing baru peka dengan situasi saat ini.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedari tadi seperti salah tingkah. Mereka menunduk menciut sambil menggaruk tengkuk mereka yang padahal tak gatal sama sekali. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di pelipis mereka dan berkali-kali suara tegukan saliva terdengar.

" Errrr...".

Jongin memberi kode dengan dagunya yang dinaikkan. Yang kurang lebih berarti: _itu... Di belakang mu Xing..._

"Heh? Apa sih?!".

Yixing tak paham kode Jongin rupanya.

" Bukan sombong. Tapi bicara sesuai fakta. Tolong koreksi ya manis~ Hobi banget ya ngomongin orang di belakang?!".

Yixing memberanikan diri melirik ke arah belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah. Seketika itu juga ia pun ikut meneguk salivanya.

 _Mampus kau Zhang Yi Xing!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

 **.**

 **.**

Hei guys~ ^^ akhirnya aku berhasil nyelesain chap 1 ini T.T

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah review di part prolog kemarin~ *

Maaf gak bisa balas satu persatu '-'

Tapi intinya, review kalian sangat berharga

Aku ga bisa bilang apa pun selain Terimakasih dan terimakasih.. T^T

Gomawo~

Saranghae~

Wo ai ni~

Review juseyooo~~~


End file.
